lazarevfandomcom-20200222-history
Abortion
Links to articles on the subject of "Abortion" in the Wikipedias of the world 13—14.04.2013, seminar of S. N. Lazarev, Sanct-Peterburg (the piece) «— Let me ask, I'm a mother, my son is 6 years old... — So... "My son is much attached to soft toys, he sleeps with them, kisses and caresses them. He began to embrace and kiss girls at school (the boy of 6 years old) - girls began to reject him. I've explained him, that it's bad to stick forcedly to the girl when she doesn't want to, and there's necessary to consider the wishes of the other people. As a result, he's stopped sticking to girls, but he has found a boy, which he kisses now. He kissed girls on the cheeks, hands and body, whereas he kisses boy on his hands now. He goes on making declaration of love to the girls. In other words, he constantly needs in animate or inanimate object for caressing, and in demonstration of bodily attachment to somebody or something. He often tells that he loves somebody, but it often happens that he means two girls at once. Is it related to me somehow? I can't understand. Thanks you for answering." — Indeed, this letter describes the process of desintegration and ruin of the Occidental civilization. Here is a diagnosis, that could be made out to Europe and USA. Do you wanna know, why does your child behave so? The answer is very simple. Is anybody able to say (the replication to the audience)? — Actually, any human must have a certain quantity of the positive emotions. It is reasonable, normally and necessary. A human gets his emotions at three layers. Highest, fourth layer is a wholeness with God. It's related with the first layer, and it's a sense of happiness in the soul. The real hapiness is a happiness of a soul. We feel it if we love God. Through love to God and joining to Him we get basic love, basic energy and basic positive emotions, that don't depend on anything. Here is a fundamental aspect of such a thig that we call "happiness". Second aspect of happiness is related with not a soul, but with a consciousness. It's a happiness when we have a house, a car, a talent, an intelligence. When we develop, when we control the territory - this is related with an instinct of self-preservation, and it gives a lot of the positive emotions, too. Third layer of positive emotions is eating, sex, delight in connecting with near people. Connecting with near people can take place at three layers. There is a physiological layer, and there are higher levels. For example, sex can relate to animal layer only. In the other case sex can include not only animal layer, but the mental connecting, too. In the third case sex can include animal layer, the layer of mental connecting and the layer of the soul. It happens when sex implies love, the dialog, the self-sacrificingness - in this case all three layers are activated: a soul, a consciousness and a body. Occidental civilization insensibly destroys the soul layer, bringing anything to a consciousness and a body, with an ultimate aim - the body layer only. The culture of Occidental civilization is a culture of show, as a total priority of money over anything. Money includes consciousness and body layers. At consciousness layer there are house, car, territory, talents, status, power and so on. At body level there are delights of differend kind. Conception of the soul conflicts with worship to instincts. In order to revive the soul it's necessary to moderate the instincts periodically, but the Occidental civilization is against it. Mammon demands destruction of a soul for the normal existing of a consciousness and a body. But if the soul has destructed - a consciousness and a body die, too. That's why logic of Occidental civilization is a logic of a cancerous growth. So why the child likes the soft toys? Why does he caress and kiss the girls, and makes declaration of love to them? The answer is very simple. At the soul layer the boy doesn't get the feelings. He has the half-paralyzed soul. And then he tries to get positive emotions somehow else. One boy will humble others and beat them - for getting delight. Other boy will get delight kissing girls and caressing soft toys. Further is the straight way to the homosexuality, drugs, alcohol and so on. Why does a child have such a tragedy? What does the abortion? The answer is simple. The program of destruction of their own children - is a dislike of children. This woman does not love their child, subconsciously, and this is killing him. Refusing of love for another human is the wishing for his death, on the level of biofield these things are the same. Now if a woman is unable to forgive her husband, if a woman had an abortion, or her mother and grandmother formed the tendency - so when she carries a baby in her belly, she already does not love him. She loves it - may be skin-deep - bit... but internally there is no love. And it kills the soul of the child. When the mother does not love his child, his soul ceases to develop normally, his soul becomes miserable, his soul is suffering. And then he since childhood, tries to compensate for the lack of love and happiness in the soul, positive emotions through external aspects. He amplifying instincts, trying to compensate for the deficiency of his soul. And then begins early fascination with sex, passion, substance abuse... the cult of eating, of delight. So what is now happening in the West, this is a dead soul, forgotten about God, trying to live through the activation of the instincts - that is why we see everywhere the cult of sex and violence. In the West women have ceased to love their children. Therefore, parents rape their children, so the juvenile justice system withdraws children - and this process is intensifying further and further. If the mother does not love his child, he already deprived. This child already is a future diabetic, cancer patient... homosexual, drug addict, criminal, and so on... Why in the West, women do not love their children? Because the woman was convinced that the most important happiness is not the family, not the children, and most importantly happiness is money, wealth, car, work, villa. It's a protestant theme. And the woman considers that three kids is a lot, cause she will look worse if she has three children - one child is enough. When a woman gives birth to only one child, it actively makes the program of destruction of the other children. On average, when a woman gives birth to two or three children, then she has fulfilled its purpose and is balanced. One child is the internal refusing of the next children. So when a family has one child in almost any woman subconsciously formed the destruction programme children - the next and that is already born. And when the mother mother does not love her child subconsciously, so than this child in the future becomes cancer patient, diabetic, pedophile, homosexual... criminal. At first such a child is offender in terms of the soul, and later sin becomes a crime. At first there is the renunciation of love, then sin, in the form of the worship of delight, envy, greed, and so on, then this sin leads to the fact that people are already starting to violate moral norms and administrative laws, and then criminal - he already kills, destroys and so on. There is not written in the Bible about the dangers of abortion. In the Bible written about the crime, which is called murder, and it says that for the murder of man must suffer adequately. Abortion is almost welcome in the state... but the fact that every fifth woman dies during abortion is punished from on high for murder. Because the woman who does abortions, especially in youth, when the body gives you a tremendous amount of energy, when the body is ready to bear children, but the woman decided to bear later and begins to make abortion - the woman starts the destruction - destruction programme not only their own children but herself, too. And this process is clearly and closely associated with the worship of instincts. The stronger the woman concentrates on the delight, eating, sex, the quicker she will make abortion. The more the woman concentrates on money, wellbeing, self-importance, education, career, future - more likely she will make abortion. When a woman worships the instincts, she will hate a man who will humiliate instincts, saving her soul. And further is the road to nowhere... Further it goes on from generation to generation, accumulates, and eventually there comes a collective infertility. Or just people die from an infection. For example, viral cough now gone. I have not heard about it at all in my life. There's virus, a human coughs - no fever, but after a few days comes pneumonia. Such phenomenon never was. Now everyone swallows antibiotics. I have a very curious version of the origin of viruses. You know, where do viruses come from? Their man himself creates. Because when there is a dangerous tendency renunciation of love and degradation, and possible future death - how can a human be saved? You have to humiliate instincts, needs to humiliate health and life - the body itself produces, creates viruses, they begin to actively organism to devour - and the body begins to reminisce about love and recovers... Viruses not only in laboratories are created, they are created in the body as a protective function. So now epidemic and things will be all the more dangerous and stronger, because the more a human worship instincts and stronger the soul weakens - the stronger energy falls, the immune system weakens, and any infection becomes incredibly strong... It's necessary to be ready for this. So all the moments when you were treated through the humiliation of the soul, through the humiliation of instincts - should be seen as the salvation of our Divine self, as cleansing the love of God - please...». Translation from Russian to English implemented participant FDK Sirius. См. также * 13—14.04.2013, семинар Лазарева С. Н., Санкт-Петербург ru: ar: az: be: bg: bn: bs: cs: da: de: el: eo: es: et: fa: fi: fr: he: hi: hr: hu: hy: id: it: ja: ka: kk: ko: ky: lt: lv: mk: mn: mo: ms: nl: nn: no: pl: ps: pt: ro: sh: sk: sl: sq: sr: sv: tg: th: tk: tr: uk: ur: uz: vi: yi: zh: